


Get Help!

by celestial_asteria



Series: irondad fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Experimentation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Laughter, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, get help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_asteria/pseuds/celestial_asteria
Summary: prompt: Peter and Tony have their own version of get help first Peter throws Tony in his suit then Peter sends a web line to Tony's chest plate and acts like a wrecking ball----“Don’t you dare tell him,” Loki snapped, arms sliding under Peter’s, hauling him up onto the couch, covering his ears with his hands. “I swear, Thor, if you do it, I’ll stab you harder than when we were four.”Now the Avengers were interested, conversations stopping to see how this would play out. Peter looked over to Thor, who grinned cheekily. “Oh, I’m so scared.”





	Get Help!

If Peter was honest with himself, Thor was his favourite Avenger. He loved the way the God was so animated whenever he told Peter of his past battles like they were bedtime stories. He loved the way Loki would try to hide his smile whenever Thor tells him about his stabbing tendencies and stab him right after Thor ends his story. 

So it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when Peter stared at Thor like he hung the sun, listening to him recount the time he was stuck on a planet named Sakaar. Loki was lying on the couch, taking the entirety of the couch all by himself as he read a thick book. The rest of the Avengers were scattered around the kitchen and living room, eating and joking, uncaring that Loki didn’t bother moving to make space for them. 

“—Then we then we did ‘get help,’ and you should’ve seen their faces—” Thor’s laugh was booming, chuckles dying when he didn’t get a laugh from Peter. 

Frankly, Peter was a little more than just confused. “What’s get help, Mr. Thor, sir?”

The God immediately brightened, looking over to his brother just in time to see him throw his book to the corner of the room, sitting up hastily. “I’m so glad you asked, young son of Stark!”

“Don’t you dare tell him,” Loki snapped, arms sliding under Peter’s, hauling him up onto the couch, covering his ears with his hands. “I swear, Thor, if you do it, I’ll stab you harder than when we were four.”

Now the Avengers were interested, conversations stopping to see how this would play out. Peter looked over to Thor, who grinned cheekily. “Oh, I’m so scared.”

Peter reached up to put his hands over Loki’s cold ones, pulling them down as he looked up at the God of Mischief. “What is get help, Mr. Loki, sir?”

Loki glanced down at the bundle of innocence in his arms and instantly regretted it. How could this tiny human have so much power over him, the actual God of Mischief? How can he resist the doe-eyed look Peter was giving him? Loki squeezed his eyes shut, chanting in his head to resist Peter’s puppy eyes. He will not, and he means will not, embarrass himself like that. Right in front of his favourite human being, too. No way, no how. 

Tony pipes up from the table near the kitchen. “Why so reluctant, Loki? Anything juicy to tell us?”

Loki doesn’t know why he was so worked up over this, but every time Thor does ‘get help’, he’s the one who ends up humiliated. “Nothing for you to know, Stark. Go back to whatever you were doing.”

Honestly, Loki thinks Tony’s sole purpose in life is to spite him, because instead of doing as he’s told, Tony pushes his tablets and laptops away. The older man grinned, clearly much more interested than he was before, and Loki can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, he’s making things worse for himself. Then he remembers the horrible feeling of queasy embarrassment and decides that he will not give in. 

“Mr. Thor, sir! Tell us!” Peter’s bright eyes and big smile makes Loki reconsider his reluctance in telling him himself. 

Thor stands, ready to act the scene out and Loki groans, using his magic to slap Thor with his cape. “Really, ‘get help’ is one of my favourite war tactics. It starts out with me doing this—”

He yanks Loki from where he’s sitting with Peter, nearly making the smaller boy fall. Loki whacks Thor for that, but after seeing Peter’s bright smile, he unwillingly obliges to Thor’s antics. 

Both Gods goes to the entrance of the living room, right outside the lift and Thor drapes Loki’s arm around him as he pretends to be hurt, limping along with his brother. Then the fun part begins. Eyes frantic and looking panicked, Thor shouts to the room full of superheroes as his audience. “Get help! Please! My brother’s dying! Get help! Help him!” 

Before anyone could prepare themselves, Thor picks up Loki like he weighed nothing, throwing him towards Clint and Sam. Loki barrelled through the unfinished game of cards, knocking into the two unsuspecting Avengers. All three groaned as they recovered, Loki scowling as he grumbled. “This is humiliating.”

Peter laughed, bright and loud and filled with mirth. He doubled over, slapping his thigh as laughter tumbled out of his mouth and Loki has to take a moment to admire the child before him. How could Peter make him feel things he didn’t want to? 

“Again!” 

Loki groaned. Thor cheered. Tony cackled. 

——

The Avengers and Peter were on a mission. It was the first mission Peter had with the team, minus the one time in Germany that didn’t count. 

They were about to take down a hydra base. The terrorists had changed up the type of place they usually had as their base. Instead of shady warehouses with shadier underground human testings, this base looked like something Tony Stark would have as an extension of Stark Industries. It was big, made of glass and unsuspecting as Peter and Tony entered. 

The duo was in charge of rescuing prisoners, captives or anyone of the sort. Steve and Sam was supposed to cover Bucky, who had an earpiece in and was supposed to download all the files and security footage of the whole building. Clint and Natasha was to take out the ‘big boss’ who, intel gave, was supposed to be on the highest floor. Bruce was on the Quinjet, medical if the team needed. 

They made a pretty wicked team, if Peter did say so himself. 

“Want to do it, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as the lift took them up to the lowest floor of the building. It was cold, so Peter was wearing a large hoodie and sweats over his older spider-man suit (one without a heater), which hid his face. He looked ridiculous, but Tony wasn’t letting him leave the tower without extra layers. 

“Just like we practised?”

Peter nodded animatedly, eyes sparkling and how could Tony say no?

Once the doors opened, Tony kicked the case containing his armour, which was activated only by Peter shouting “get help”. He leaned against the smaller boy, limping as Peter switched from bubbly and cute to frantic and panicky.

“Get help, please!” The case unravelled itself, suit forming above the ‘bad guys’, opened for Tony. “Please, my dad’s injured! Get help!” 

Peter’s voice was shaking and he seemed genuinely concerned for the injuries that Tony definitely did not have and for a moment, Tony wondered why he didn’t take Theatre as one of his after-school activities. 

The hydra men were momentarily distracted by the forming Iron Man suit, and Peter took this to his advantage. As he threw Mr. Stark in the direction of the suit, knowing it would catch him, his hood fell off, revealing his spider-man mask. 

They fumbled to activate their weapons, but Tony was already in his suit. As soon as he was entirely protected by his armour, Peter shot a web straight to his chest plate, curling himself into a ball. 

He swung like a wrecking ball, torpedoing into nearby hydra soldiers, knocking them out with his super-strength. And when he started to lose momentum, he uncurled himself, using his leg muscles to swing as he knocked the remaining men unconscious, or well, kicked them unconscious. 

Mr. Stark lowered them both to the carpeted floor and Peter quickly pulled his hood back up as the Iron Man face plate lifted. 

“Mr. Stark! I was just like Miley!” 

His mentor looked like he was going to cry at his reference. 

“Come on, kid, we still have people to rescue.”

——

The team was in Stark’s living room, gathered for movie night. Peter was lying on Tony’s lap, with his legs perched on Loki. The God was intently watching the show playing on the television, something about fallen angels and devil faces. 

“Boss, the video you requested to be made is ready.”

Peter glanced up, watching in slight confusion as his mentor smiled. Loki grunted as the show paused as Tony instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y to play the video. 

From the angle the video was filmed, the camera was probably for surveillance that Tony got from Bucky’s downloads. The video was grainy and definitely not Stark-quality, but curiosity got the best of Peter and he got up from his previous position. 

The video starts with a high-tech case sliding into frame, then a shaking hooded Spider-Man enters the room while supporting Tony Stark. Peter’s voice wavered as he shouted for help, activating the suit. 

Then, those idiotic hydra men got distracted and missed Peter throwing a literal grown men up into the air. The Avengers all blinked at the television screen at this, right before the part where Spider-Man becomes an actual wrecking ball. 

They watch with open mouths as Peter knocked hydra men unconscious with his body, then gasped as he swung and kicked the remaining men. The angle changes after the last men goes down, and is now from Tony’s point of view. 

Peter sees himself swinging back and forth, and the adrenaline from earlier today is sent rushing through his veins again. The other Avengers look constipated as they continued to watch with bated breath, all thinking, how could a small boy like Peter Parker drop the bodies of grown men so easily?

The scene ends with Peter excitedly telling Mr. Stark that he was ‘just like Miley’. 

“I thought since today was the first day we actually did ‘get help’ together, I wanted to make a video of it. So here’s the end product.”

The boy in Tony’s lap giggled as the screen turned black, facing Tony. But he is actively avoiding his gaze, looking at the black screen, when Pepper piped up. 

“I thought you weren’t sentimental?”

“I’m not sentimental.”

He is. Tony is very, very sentimental. 

But don’t tell him that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> \---- for my mdzs fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs (in case the below doesnt work)
> 
> [my mdzs tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs) if you wanna cry about wangxian together! 
> 
> \---- for my marvel fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad (in case the link below doesnt work)
> 
> [my marvel tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad) if you wanna scream about irondad or marvel in general to me!!
> 
> \----
> 
> also! if you'd like to talk to me on discord then my user is: z y || 💙#0830
> 
> \----
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!! (they help me find the motivation to write more)  
> anons are on if youre too shy to talk to me :))


End file.
